


My Ocean

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: The boys and the reader are on vacation at the beach. The reader and Sam share a quiet morning together.





	My Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 09/14/16.

The tide was quiet outside, small lapping of the waves reaching your ears. A slight breeze was coming in through the window.

It was the early morning, the first signs of the sky lighting, and you couldn’t sleep. Something had woken you up. You couldn’t remember the dream, but you couldn’t shake the feeling. You had crawled out of bed quietly and gone over to the small table next to the window where your notebook was. The quiet was making it easier to write; it was easier to get lost in your thoughts without distractions. The flame from the small lantern that Sam always lit at night was providing enough light for you to see.

Movement outside of the window caught your eye and you lifted your head to spot a sailboat drifting by. Early morning fishing, you concluded.

You heard rustling in the bed behind you and you turned your head slightly to see Sam over your shoulder turning over in bed to face you and the window. His eyes were slightly open and he seemed to shake the sleep off of him when he noticed your side of the bed was empty.

He sat up a little straighter and his eyes fell on you at the windowsill and you gave him a small smile.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, squinting over at you.

“I couldn’t sleep,” you responded quietly.

“Bad dream?”

You shook your head, “I don’t remember. I just couldn’t go back to bed.”

Sam looked at you sympathetically and apologized, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

He shifted in bed, throwing the covers off him, exposing his bare chest. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he got up, rubbing at his eyes. He was always an early riser, yet you still felt bad that he was getting up earlier solely on your account.

Walking out of the bedroom, he disappeared around the corner. You resumed writing, trying to get a few more sentences in.

Sam walked back into the room about fifteen minutes later, closing the door behind him. You spotted two cups in his hands and you smiled softly at him as he sat down in the chair next to you, your knees touching. He placed the cups down on the table, being mindful of your notebook.

“Vanilla chai this morning,” he told you.

Picking up the cup, you thanked him and then asked, “Aren’t you cold?”

Again, your eyes ran over his bare upper body.

He patted his legs and said, “I’ve got pajamas on.” You smirked before taking a sip of your tea. “Did you want me to make breakfast?”

You shook your head. “Not right now.” You paused and then asked, “Do you want to read this?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sam said, taking your notebook from you.

It was silent as he read over what you had written that morning. You stared out the window, watching the ocean. It was always calming to you. You sipped your tea slowly, waiting for Sam to finish.

“ ‘You are a moment in my ocean of attachments’ ” Sam read out loud quietly, catching your attention again. “You trying to tell me something?”

“Not everything is about you Samuel Winchester,” you replied, unable to keep the smile out of your tone.

His eyes and smile were soft as he pushed the notebook back towards you. “I like the emotion.”

“Good.”

“You _are_ my ocean of attachments,” Sam stated, and you let out a low whistle. He laughed quietly.

“Smooth,” you teased giving him a light applause.

Sam leaned over and gave you a kiss on your cheek before standing up. He went back and sat down on the bed and beckoned you over towards him. You stood up and ran your fingers through your hair slowly, giving him a seductive look. His face broke out into a smile, watching you playfully walk over towards him, teasing him.

Just out of his reach, you stopped. “What do you intend to do to me?”

“Come closer and I’ll show you,” Sam responded, and you stifled a small laugh. You did as he asked. His hands met your hips and he looked at you with a playful glint in his eyes. “What I should have said when you asked me if I was cold was: Why put on more clothes when I knew we would be interested in taking them off soon anyway?”

You let out a small shriek as Sam pulled you onto the bed on top of him. He laughed before his lips found yours. You moaned against his mouth, pressing your tongue against his lips, asking for entry.

Suddenly, you both stopped when you heard a loud groan come from the room across the hall. “Why are you two up this early?” Dean complained loudly.

Giggling, you buried your face into Sam’s neck, trying to stifle your laughter. Sam was biting his lip despite the wide grin on his face.

“Sorry, Dean,” you called back when you felt like you wouldn’t burst out laughing again. “Go back to sleep!”

“I am TRYING to!”

“He’s such a buzz kill,” Sam whispered to you before resuming his kisses on your jawline.

“I didn’t think we were being so loud we could be heard through two closed doors! Good thing this bed doesn’t squeak,” you whispered back to him. “Now, can you promise to be quiet?”

Sam shrugged, “I’m not the one who shrieked like a banshee moments ago.” You hit his chest gently and he grinned. “Fine, for you. I promise.”

Your kisses were ravenous as you dove back in, pulling him close, your mind imagining your waves crashing into the other’s.


End file.
